


seventeen story prompts/ideas

by sebunchin_2015



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebunchin_2015/pseuds/sebunchin_2015
Summary: just some seventeen otp ships story ideas that you can steal cuz i don't know how to write
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	seventeen story prompts/ideas

**Pairing: Seungcheol/Joshua**

**Genre: Angst**

**Title of Work: *Untitled* (It's up to you to come up with one)**

*the storyline is based by songs of 5 Seconds of Summer* (credits to a commenter on youtube)

prologue: lover of mine

chapter 1: broken home

chapter 2: wherever you are

chapter 3: high

chapter 4: close as strangers

chapter 5: amnesia

chapter 6: jet black heart

chapter 7: invisible

epilogue: ghost of you


End file.
